Le quotidien de Tony et Pepper
by Blue apples
Summary: Série d'OS. Un gars, une fille ou Tony et Pepper ? Venez découvrir les deux tourtereaux dans leur quotidien et ce, dans toutes leurs splendeurs ! Si vous avez des situations dans lesquelles vous aimeriez les voir, je suis là ! Dites-moi seulement vos suggestions et c'est avec joie que je les écrirai :-)
1. Tony et Pepper au drive

**Résumé: Connaissez-vous un gars une fille ? Et connaissez-vous vraiment Tony et Pepper ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, venez les découvrir dans toutes leurs splendeurs !**

**(les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

TONY ET PEPPER AU DRIVE

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Vous avez choisi Messieurs Dames ? demanda une voix féminine à travers l'interphone.

- Oui, on voudrait...

- Non, le coupa Pepper. J'ai pas choisi Tony. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de lire la carte !

- Moi non plus.

- C'est normal, tu connais tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Oui oui, bon ben t'as qu'à prendre comme moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

- Un menu big mac.

- C'est lequel ça ?

- C'est le sandwich tout simple avec la boisson et les frites.

- Et il y a quoi comme boisson?

- Roooo, eau, coca, orangina, fanta, toutes les boissons qu'il y a dans les Mcdos Pepper.

- D'accord... eh bien...

- Dépêche-toi, les autres attendent et la dame aussi. En plus on nous Klaxone et j'ai pas envie de sortir de voiture si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, mais ils attendront encore deux minutes le temps que je me décide. Je vais prendre un fanta... non un oasis, ils ont de l'oasis tropical?

- Oui.

- Et le même sandwich que toi alors... qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans au fait ?

- Deux steaks hachés, salade, oignons, cornichons, fromage fondu et de la sauce.

- Ils peuvent enlever les oignons ?

- Je sais pas, faut leur demander. Et ta boisson ? Tu la veux comment, moyenne, grande ?

- Mmh... moyenne pourquoi ?

- Et tes frites ? Moyennes, grandes ?

- Moyennes aussi.

- Ok, donc tu prends un menu best of c'est tout, pas comme moi.

- Tu prends pas celui-là ?

- Si, mais si tu prends le petit format en frites et en boisson, du moins... le moyen, c'est le menu best of tout court. Sinon, c'est le menu maxi best of, c'est les grandes portions. On voit que tu vas pas souvent au Mcdo. C'est bon nous avons choisi, il nous faudrait un menu big mac, le best of s'il vous plait, pour la Demoiselle. Comme boisson un oasis tropical et des frites. Ah! Est-ce qu'on peut lui enlever les oignons ? Elle n'aime pas les oignons.

- Bien sûr. Menu best of sans oignon pour la dame, et pour vous Monsieur ?

- Pour moi ça sera le même, mais le maxi, vous pouvez me rajouter aussi deux boîtes de potatoes, une boite de nuggets et de la sauce mayo, et deux glaces aussi. Deux Mcflurry, un au kit kat et l'autre m&m's.

- Laisse-moi quand même choisir ma glace Tony.

- Non non, c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je rigole Pepper. T'as pas vu la carte, donc tu prends ça aussi.

- C'est gentil, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais nous n'avons plus de potatoes, ni de Mcflurry.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bin's ? Vous n'avez plus de potatoes ?!

- Nous sommes en rupture, je suis désolé.

- C'est la meilleure.

- Vous auriez des salades ? demanda Pepper en se penchant sur Tony pour parler à l'interphone

- Oui.

- Je prendrai une salade alors.

- Quoi ? En plus du big mac ?

- Non. Juste une salade, j'ai changé d'avis.

- Oh allez Pepper, fais-toi plaisir, prend un hamburger.

- Non une salade. Une salade composée s'il vous plait, peu importe ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Une salade composée, répéta la jeune femme. Petite, moyenne, grande ?

- Grande.

- Et on fait quoi pour nos glaces ?

- On en prendra chez-nous.

- Non non non, je veux ma glace.

- Dépêche-toi Tony, on n'arrête pas de se faire klaxoner !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça maintenant ? Vous avez encore des frappés ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas en rupture ?

- Non, sur les frappés il n'y a pas de souci Monsieur, nous en avons.

- Va pour des frappés. Un frappé vanille pour moi, tu veux quoi Pepper ?

- Il y a quoi d'autre comme saveur ?

- Framboise, mangue passion, noix de coco...

- Noix de coco.

- Vous avez entendu la Demoiselle ? Un frappé noix de coco et vanille pour moi.

- Ça sera tout ?

- Oui, ça sera tout, répondit poliment Pepper.

- Ça vous fera vingt-cinq dollars. Vous pouvez passer au prochain guichet pour payer et récupérer votre commande.

- Merci. T'en as mis du temps pour choisir, dit Tony en avançant la voiture.

- Toi aussi tu as mis du temps à te décider.

- N'importe quoi. Si Jarvis était là, ça aurait été beaucoup plus vite.

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit là.

- Bonjour, salua le milliardaire à la jeune femme qui allait leur servir. Je comprends pas comment ils ne peuvent plus avoir de Mcflurry ! Et de potatoes ! C'est ahurissant. Pourquoi tu as changé ? Tu voulais plus prendre le menu ?

- Non, j'avais envie d'une salade. C'est plus saint.

- Alala... je te donnerai quand même des frites.

- Tony, la commande, fit remarquer la rousse en regardant la jeune femme.

- Voici votre commande Monsieur.

- Merci belle Demoiselle, c'est combien ? redemanda-t-il pour faire durer la conversation.

- Tony ! C'est vingt-cinq.

- Vingt-cinq dollars s'il vous plaît.

- Vous prenez la carte bleue ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui tendant le TPE.

- Tu me fais le code Pepper ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. La serveuse haussa un sourcil et attendit que Pepper le fasse.

- Tenez, dit Tony en lui redonnant le boitier.

- Merci. Et voilà votre facture, termina-t-elle en lui donnant la note.

- Merci bien.

- Bon appétit, au revoir Messieurs Dames.

- Non non attendez, je vais vous donner un pourboire. C'est la moindre des choses pour votre si gentil accueil. Pepper, vient voir les sous, lui demanda-t-il en la regardant. Elle chercha dans le sac pour faire mine de lui obéir, prit le porte-monnaie et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons plus rien dans notre porte-monnaie.

- Quoi ? Mais ? Pep !

- Tony ! gronda-t-elle.

- Désolé, c'est ma copine... à la prochaine ! remercia-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis partit avec Pepper et la bonne odeur de la nourriture dans la voiture. On avait plein de sous Pepper ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu lui en donner ? On passe pour des radins !

- Parce que tu la draguais devant moi !

- Mais non je ne la draguais pas !

- Si si, tu la draguais devant moi !

- Mais non !

- Tony !

- Bon d'accord... mais tu sais bien que c'est uniquement toi que j'aime bébé.

- J'espère bien !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :-) rendez-vous au prochain chapitre au cinéma !**


	2. Tony et Pepper au cinéma

**xxxxxxxxxx**

TONY ET PEPPER AU CINÉMA

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Si je suis venu, c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

- Et je t'en remercie Tony.

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que je reste sur ma position, il a l'air complètement nul.

- Mais non tu vas aimer, ce n'est pas qu'un film d'amour, il y a aussi de l'action.

- De l'action, de l'action, j'en suis pas certain... j'aurais préféré rester chez nous en train de travailler, ça c'est de l'action.

- Arrête un peu de travailler, détends-toi. En plus on est les deux, ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Oh si ! répondit-il en lui faisant un bisou. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a du monde, c'est affreux et il fait super chaud. J'aurais dû aller directement voir les agents de sécurité pour qu'ils nous laissent passer, on aurait été les premiers dans la salle.

- Non, faisons comme si nous étions des citoyens normaux Tony. On fait la queue comme tout le monde et oublie un peu que tu es Tony Stark.

- Oui oui... si tout le monde va voir ce film, c'est qu'ils sont complètement barges. Pepper lui lança un regard qui lui indiquait qu'eux aussi étaient comme les autres. Ils étaient barges... bon allez, ça avance ? J'ai pas envie de rester planter là dix ans !

- Sois patient Tony, il reste six personnes. Ils attendirent deux minutes et Pepper salua la jeune femme au guichet. Bonsoir Madame, deux places pour la rivière des sentiments.

- Rien que le titre, ça a l'air nul, murmura Tony.

- Tony... grogna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Aie!

- Voilà votre monnaie.

- Pas la peine, vous pouvez la garder.

- Je vous remercie, bon film.

- Merci.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me mettre un coup de coude, j'aurais pu m'en passer.

- Et moi je peux me passer de tes commentaires.

- Oui oui... Jarvis aide-moi je t'en prie ! supplia-t-il en l'appelant, mais qui bien entendu ne répondit pas car il n'était pas là. Complètement déconnecté des deux tourtereaux.

- Ne te plains pas, regarde, on peut déjà aller dans la salle, lui dit-elle en montrant les autres personnes avancées. Ils avancèrent eux aussi et arrivèrent vers l'homme de sécurité qui disait le numéro des salles.

- Bonsoir, dit le couple.

- Bonsoir, salle deux à droite, dit le garde en déchirant un petit peu les tickets pour montrer qu'ils étaient bien passés vers lui.

- Merci.

- Le point positif c'est qu'on est en salle deux et qu'on est deux, ça c'est bien, mais c'est quand même parti pour l'enfer... se dit le milliardaire à lui-même en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de râler Tony, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord bébé, je ne dirai plus rien. Je parie qu'il n'y a pas grand monde dans la salle, ce qui serait tout à fait compréhensible, vu le...

- Tony.

- Désolé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et Tony resta quelques secondes sans bouger, étant stupéfait par le monde qu'il pouvait y avoir.

- Mais mais... c'est quoi ça ? Ils sont arrivés quand ?

- Ils sont juste arrivés tôt.

- Wouaaaa... et on se met où ?

- Là-bas, répondit Pepper en montrant deux places sur le côté.

- Oui, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix, lui dit-il en survolant la salle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pendant la séance...

- Pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle l'aime ? demanda Tony à sa belle rousse.

- Chut !

- A sa place je lui dirais.

- Tony ! J'aimerais écouter !

- Non mais c'est vrai, elle idiote ou quoi ? Et lui ? Pourquoi il fait rien pour la séduire, il est nul.

- Tony !

- J'aurais déjà fait quelque chose, parce que son pote va lui piquer, bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas...

- Tony arrête ! Le milliardaire se tut un instant, puis reprit la parole.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est fou !

- Tony ça suffit ! s'écria Pepper en lui tapant sur la main. Si tu n'arrêtes pas je m'en vais !

- Oh ben non, c'est bien, tu veux quand même pas partir ?

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Mais on a payé les places.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Mmh...

Les deux ne dirent rien pendant dix minutes, mais bien évidemment Tony ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de parler.

- Ah ben bien, au lieu d'être avec son véritable amour, il se tape une autre nana parce qu'il sait même pas ce qu'il veut.

- Tony !

- Oh ! cria un homme deux rangées plus haut qu'eux. Il va arrêter de parler lui ? On aimerait écouter le film ! Tony se retourna et le regarda avant de lui répondre du tac o tac.

- J'ai payé ma place comme tout le monde, alors si t'es pas content, tu t'en vas !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'homme à la boule à Z.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, reprit Pepper en se retournant également et en s'excusant pour lui. Excusez-le.

- Si si, je le pensais ! La salle est à tout le monde, alors si j'ai envie de parler, je parle !

- Tony !

- Il va se détendre lui ?!

- Quoi ? T'as un problème ?

- Ouai, c'est toi mon problème !

- Oh ! Taisez-vous ! crièrent quelque personne.

- Tony, stop s'il te plaît.

- D'accord... ok c'est bon ! Je me tais ! dit-il au Monsieur qui aurait pu devenir un ennemi.

Trois quart d'heure passa sans qu'il dise un mot, puis il fit une nouvelle fois une remarque.

- Ah ben enfin ! Voilà ! Ils sont ensemble ! Ils en ont mis du temps !

- Chuuuut ! fit la foule.

Cinq minutes après, le générique vint enfin, le film se termina avec grasse et beauté. Les lumières s'allumèrent et les gens commencèrent à descendre les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre la sortie. L'homme à la boule à Z, lança un regard de mécontentement à Tony tout comme d'autres personne. Le couple, lui, attendit la fin du générique comme à leur habitude et aussi pour commenter le film (si il y avait encore quelque chose à dire)

- En fin de compte il était pas mal, il faut absolument que j'emmène Thor au cinéma, il va adorer ! A moins qu'il ait un ciné sur sa planète, mais j'pense pas. Et toi ça t'a plu ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en bougonnant légèrement.

- Parfait, ça nous aura fait une bonne sortie. On y va ?

- Oui.

- Bon... on va où maintenant ? Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre ? Ou tu veux rentrer ? Pepper ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Pep. T'as entendu ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu parles plus ?

- Non.

- Ben... pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de parler pendant le film, et ça m'a, ça m'a...

- Gonflé ?

- Oui...

- Désolé, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Non mais c'est vrai, elle a eu du mal à lui dire, pis lui... quel imbécile.

- Oui oui, j'avais compris Tony.

- C'est quoi le prochain ?

- Prochain quoi ?

- Film.

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu crois qu'il y aura une suite ? Vu comment ça se termine, ils pourraient.

- Je ne sais pas et on verra. De toute façon, si il y en a une, je n'irai pas avec toi, j'irai avec Happy. Au moins lui, il se contente de regarder le film et de commenter à la fin.

- Avec Happy ? Non mais tu rigoles ? Ah non, c'est moi qui viendrai avec, et Thor aussi. Il faut vraiment que je lui fasse découvrir le cinéma !

- Et moi il ne faut plus que je t'emmène voir des films d'amour... dit Pepper d'un ton las.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour le cinéma :-) j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon... le titre du film que j'ai inventé n'est vraiment pas terrible je sais. Mais il fallait que ça face eau de rose mdr.**


	3. Tony et Pepper au poste de police

**Nouveauté dans cette histoire ! **

**J'ai décidé, avec votre participation si vous le voulez bien sûr, d'écrire sur vos suggestions. Si vous avez envie de voir Tony et Pepper dans une situation particulière, faites-le-moi savoir et je l'écrirai avec plaisir !  
**

**Bien entendu j'ai aussi mes idées, mais je suivrai également les vôtres :-)**

**/**

**Merci à vous, Quarrylily, PepperonyLove, SecretGirl, pour vos commentaires à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP. Et à tout le monde aussi :-) et tant mieux si ça vous fais rire, c'est le but .**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

TONY ET PEPPER AU POSTE DE POLICE

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Je te l'avais dit Tony, je te l'avais dit, tu ne veux jamais m'écouter.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va être réglé en deux deux, dit-il en baissant sa vitre.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, bonsoir Mademoiselle, papier du véhicule je vous prie, demanda l'agent de police.

- Tenez. L'homme prit les papiers et regarda Tony attentivement, ainsi que sa magnifique photo. Je suis Tony Stark, vous voyez ? C'est moi Tony Stark.

- J'ai vu, je ne suis pas aveugle Monsieur.

- Ah tant mieux, c'était juste une précision. C'est bon on peut partir ?

- Non. Carte grise aussi.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas donné ? Ah je croyais. Pep, tu me la donne ? Elle chercha dans la boite à gant et lui donna. Tenez M'sieur l'agent, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, tout est en règle.

- Vous saviez que vous rouliez à huit kilomètres-heure au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse ?

- Euh... oui, j'ai vu, mais j'allais descendre mon allure juste avant que vous nous coursiez. On n'est pas des criminels en fuite, c'était pas la peine de mettre les gyrophares.

- Je lui ai pourtant dit Monsieur l'agent.

- Pepper... grommela Tony.

- Veuillez sortir du véhicule Monsieur, vous aussi Mademoiselle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Allez, je ne vous le redirai pas deux fois.

- Mmh... très bien. Les deux sortirent de voiture et Tony regarda l'agent qui sortit un petit objet.

- Veuillez-souffler dans le ballon Monsieur.

- Laissez-tomber, c'est bon, je ne suis pas ivre.

- Vous aussi Mademoiselle, vous soufflerez dedans.

- Mais nan, ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle souffle dedans, je vous signale que c'est moi qui conduisais et pas elle. En plus, vous avez devant vous la célèbre Pepper Potts, la directrice de Stark industries !

- Je sais qui elle est, et n'essayez pas de m'amadouer avec vos belles paroles. Soufflez, redit-il d'un ton sec.

Tony souffla et le policier constata qu'il avait un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Il en donna un autre à Pepper qui elle, n'avait rien.

- Je vais devoir vous emmener au poste, vous avez un taux d'alcoolémie supérieur à 0,5 gramme.

- J'ai combien ? Juste pour savoir.

- 0,7.

- Mais c'est rien du tout, j'ai but deux verres, enfin... c'est rien ça, d'habitude j'en bois plus.

- Tony... murmura Pepper en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui avertir que ce qu'il venait de déclarer signifiait qu'il prenait souvent la voiture avec plus de 0,5 gramme.

- Vous, ma p'tite Dame, vous pouvez partir, j'embarque votre compagnon.

- Mais attendez, j'ai rien du tout !

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes Tony Stark que je ne peux pas vous arrêter, vous êtes un citoyen comme les autres.

- Allez donc arrêter les voyous qui sont complètement ivres et qui...

- N'aggravez pas votre cas Monsieur.

- S'il vous plait Monsieur l'agent, laissez-nous partir. Je vais prendre le volant, comme ça tout est réglé, tenta Pepper. Mais bien entendu, on paye l'amende.

- Je suis désolé, mais je suis dans l'obligation de le ramener au poste.

- Oh allez, soyez sympa ! Pour votre gentillesse, je vous paye une bouteille de champagne, ça ne vous dit pas ?

- Non.

- Mon Dieu Tony...

- Vous ne changerez pas d'avis alors...

- Non ! Et maintenant veuillez me suivre.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

- Je viens avec vous, rajouta sa belle compagne.

- Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

- J'en doute fort Tony.

- C'est vrai... bon d'accord. Je vais me sentir bien seul dans la voiture et en plus avec un agent de police... chouette. Vous n'auriez pas pu être une femme ? demanda-t-il à l'agent qui le regarda d'un air très grognon. Je prends ça pour un non. Heureusement que je me fais pas menotter par ce type. Aaaah mais par une fille...

- Tony ! gronda Pepper.

- Désolé.

Tony rentra dans la voiture et se plaça à l'arrière, comme un vrai criminel et Pepper les suivis avec leur très belle Audi. Madame n'était vraiment pas contente et elle allait faire la fête à son chéri quand ils rentreraient chez eux.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Au poste de police...

- Bon allez M'sieur l'agent, c'est bon je peux partir ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas fini.

- Tous les flics mettent dix ans pour taper leurs rapports c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas fini ! Prenez des cours pour aller plus vite !

Le policier décrocha une seconde son regard de l'ordinateur pour regarder Tony, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, cependant, à la prochaine remarque, le grand Tony Stark allait y passer.

- Hum... c'est bon ? redemanda-t-il.

- Non ! répondit l'agent en haussant la voix, ce qui fit même sursauter Pepper qui se tenait dans le couloir sur une belle chaise délavée et déchirée au niveau des coutures.

- Qu'est-ce que... Tony... souffla-t-elle.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle attendait et elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience. L'agent n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vienne dans le bureau avec Tony, car il savait que c'était elle qui était en quelque sorte le cerveau. Elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! cria le policier en voyant la porte s'entrouvrir.

- Est-ce que...

- Aaaah bébé ! Vite délivre-moi de son emprise ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Vous avez terminé Monsieur ?

- Non. D'ailleurs, venez vous assoir. Elle regarda Tony et leva un sourcil. J'ai constaté que ça fait quatre mois que vous n'avez pas payé vos amendes, votre compagnon m'a dit que c'était vous qui deviez vous en occuper.

- J'adore les amandes, déclara Tony.

- Quoi ? Tony ! Tu ne les as pas payé ?! s'écria-t-elle outrée.

- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui m'occupe des papiers. Je suis juste mécano.

- Qu... quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Tony, tu ...

- Oh ! Vous arrêtez tout de suite, si vous voulez vous engueuler, c'est dehors !

- Eh ben voilà ! Viens Pepper, on peut partir, il a dit qu'on pouvait aller s'engueuler dehors.

- Non ! Vous restez ici !

- Ah ben faut savoir.

- Bon allez ça suffit !

- Oui parce que ça fait deux heures qu'on est là, dit Tony.

- Une heure, lui fit remarquer l'homme au costume bleu.

- C'est pareil.

- Tony... pourquoi tu ne les as pas payé ? Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Je croyais que t'avais déjà tout réglé moi.

- Stop, redit l'agent.

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans que personne ne dit un mot. Le policier termina les papiers, indiquant le nombre de points qu'avait perdus Tony, ainsi que le montant de l'amende, il tamponna la feuille, mit sa signature et demanda aussi celle du milliardaire. Il imprima une feuille en guise de récapitulatif qu'il leur donna et en prime une deuxième, avec le montant de toutes les autres amandes non payé.

- Voici pour vous, dit-il en tendant les feuilles à Pepper qui fit les gros yeux en voyant les sommes.

- C'est bon on peut partir ? redemanda Tony qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre et qui voulait absolument aller dormir.

- Il me faut juste encore une signature.

- Je sais que vous adorez les autographes, mais quand même, répliqua Tony en signant.

- Tony...

- Voilà !

- C'est bon, allez-y.

- Cool !

- Il y a autre chose à récupérer ? demanda Pepper.

- Non, rien. Et que je ne vous y reprenne pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il fera attention maintenant. Merci Monsieur l'agent, au revoir.

Tony se leva et Pepper fit de même.

- Comment tu peux dire merci ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Il vient de m'enlever des points et... Tony ne put continuer sa phrase, car le policier l'interrompu.

- Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

- Euh... non, répondit-il en se retournant surpris.

- Vos amandes.

- Quoi mes amandes ?

- La feuille. Et vous allez les payer. Aujourd'hui.

- Aaaah... oui. Et on paye où ?

- Adressez-vous à mon collègue à l'accueil.

- D'accord. Au revoir, fit de nouveau Pepper.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Tony chercha désespérément le type de l'accueil, tandis que Pepper venait de se rendre compte d'une chose...

- Bon ! Il est où son collègue !

- Tony, attends...

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on a plus d'argent...

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non. On a tout dépensé.

- Et ma carte ?

- Je ne l'ai pas prise et j'ai oublié la mienne. Je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure. On aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir...

- Bon... tant pis, ils nous enverrons la note, et on paiera le prochain coup.

- Non, laisse-moi faire, je vais aller lui parler. Et je te signale qu'on l'a la note, comme tu dis.

- Mmh... bon ben je t'attends dans la voiture. Je te laisse régler ça en bonne femme d'affaire.

Tony sortit du bâtiment, tandis que sa bien-aimée allait s'adresser au bel homme qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Bonsoir.

- J'ai... mon compagnon et moi, devons payer nos amendes, mais, je viens de remarquer que nous n'avons plus d'argent sur nous, ni de cartes.

- C'est embêtant.

- Oui très, et... comment pourrait-on nous arranger ? Est-ce que je peux revenir demain pour payer ?

- Non, désolé.

- Non ?

- Non.

- D'accord eh bien...

- Soit vous nous réglez aujourd'hui, soit vous restez en garde à vue pour la nuit.

- Quoi ?!

- A vous de voir.

- Vous seriez très aimable si...

- Oh là, je vous arrete tout de suite. Ne commencez pas à me faire du charme. Ça fait des années que je suis là et beaucoup de femmes ont tenté leur chance, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Non, mais je ne voulais pas, vous vous...

- Si si, j'ai bien compris votre petit jeu.

- Mais non.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? Payer ou rester la nuit ici ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui resterais la nuit ici, c'est Tony et... ou bien, je peux partir chercher de l'argent maintenant et revenir après, non ?

- Qui me dit que vous allez revenir ?

- Personne, mais je ne fais pas partie de ces gens-là. Je peux vous assurer que je reviendrai.

- Je ne sais pas si mon supérieur l'autoriserait et c'est le règlement. Il dévisagea Pepper et réfléchit quelques secondes. Mais on peut peut-être s'arranger autrement.

Dans la voiture...

- Bon Pepper, qu'est-ce que tu fous, j'ai envie d'aller dormir, ronchonna Tony. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et était prêt à aller la chercher quand il la vit sortir. Ah ! Ben enfin ! T'en as mis du temps, alors, comment t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- J'ai payé.

- Comment ? On a pas d'argent. Il y eut un blanc et Tony commença à s'inquiéter, imaginant n'importe quelle situation. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Pepper ?

- J'ai...

- Non. C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Ne me dis pas que tu...

- J'ai donné la montre que tu m'as offerte la semaine dernière...

- Qu... Quoi ?! Tu as donné ma montre ?! Nooooooonnnnn! Ma montre !

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu aurais respecté les limitations !

- Pourquoi tu l'as donné ?!

- Pour payer, elle valait le prix des amendes. Enfin... à peu près. Bon... beaucoup plus quand même... et c'est la moins chère que tu m'aies offerte... je lui ai dit qu'elle paiera tes futurs PV. Et... elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment... murmura-t-elle sans que Tony l'entende, étant trop ahuri.

- Qu... mais ça pouvait pas attendre ?! C'est des voleurs !

- C'était soit ça, ou rester la nuit ici. J'ai opté pour la meilleure solution, donner la montre. Il voulait qu'on paye tout de suite, je ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Mais ! Mais ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Et il va surement la garder pour lui !

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu ne dormes pas ici cette nuit. Et aussi pour moi... parce que j'avais pas envie de revenir te chercher demain matin.

- Quoi ?!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée lorsqu'ils sont au poste. Bon, le coup avec la montre, ça ne se fait pas en vrai mdr, mais j'avais envie de faire un petit truc spécial. J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé :-) **

**Désolé aussi pour l'attente.  
**


End file.
